


Syntax ERROR

by donteverchange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I hope, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, okay probably smut further in the story, seriously tho you'll love it, they gunna focc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donteverchange/pseuds/donteverchange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are nothing but two teenagers in the senior year of the same school.<br/>Now, while Dean spends most afternoons at football practice, Cas spends them studying.<br/>Yet again, somehow, they met, and became inseparable friends, flourishing into an inseparable, irrationally in love couple.<br/>Despite their differences (or maybe even because of them) these two are like two matching pieces of the same puzzle, meant to be put together and not making any sense being put with any other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syntax ERROR

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> This is the first fic ever I actually write, as in 100%-into-writing-it writing, and publish in ao3.  
> And I really hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I'm enjoying writing it,  
> that being said,  
> read on!

 

> _and all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_
> 
> _is green eyes and freckles in your smile_
> 
> _making my mind, making me feel like_
> 
> _I just wanna know you better,_
> 
> _know you better, know you better now_

everything has changed- taylor swift & ed sheeran

 

 

 

 

 

It was almost completely silent, just like a library was supposed to be, but not fully; there was of course the loud whispering of some group of girls gossiping about God knows what, and some group of people probably working probably in a project, that by the way they were all acting like, it was due that exact same day; besides those ones, the rest were silent, or spoke in a tone of voice that only they could possibly hear, and possibly people who were too far to be heard.

That or because he was in a silent little corner, next to the door, of the high school’s library.

Or both, probably both.

 

Cas kept tapping his blue pen on his chemistry textbook, not really doing any homework, just revising what they had done that day because the would be a test coming soon, finals were about to come- in like a month, but, hey, he had to ace them if he wanted to get a scholarship for an otherwise way too expensive university- and he had to be prepared.

 

So there he was, at the school library, tapping his blue ballpoint pen on his chemistry book, only looking up from it when he attempted to memorize what he had just read, studying for an upcoming test, while other students minded their own businesses. Cas wast most likely invisible, none of of the people at the library knew who he was, which was good, because that meant he could focus easily, without barely any kind of distractions. Sure, he had some friends, and having a sister like Anna, he knew the names of a bunch of popular and not-so-popular people and some random thing they did once; not that he cared about what happened or stopped happening to who for him were strangers, but he listened to what Anna said.

 

 

Anna wasn’t even a year older than Castiel, so they were in the same grade, they were both seniors. Yet again, they were complete opposites. Anna was more of an open book who was friends with everyone, while he was more of an introvert. Anna was an enthusiastic who loved everything related to art and spent most of her time drawing, while all Cas knew about the subject was because Anna had told him. They weren’t like most siblings though, maybe it was because they were both in the same grade, but besides their differences, they rarely ever fought. He considered Anna more like a friend than like a sister.

 

 

 

Another reason why he was at the library after his last period was over, was because Anna had an advanced art class now and he couldn’t go back home without her. Cas didn’t know for how long he’d been at the library, _an hour maybe? More?_

But most of those people who were there before were gone now. There was a ginger girl, face drowned in a comic, and back resting against a colorful bookshelf, (who wasn’t there before) at the other side of the library, but besides her, the library seemed completely empty. He could practically hear it whenever she turned a page. Or whenever someone opened the library door, just like what just had happened.

 

Who had just entered was a tall guy, probably a senior as well. He was wearing a letterman, which meant he was in the school’s football team, and Anna probably had told him his name. He had just gotten out of practice, or so it looked like, his short hair was messy from the physical exercise and wet from the shower he had probably just taken, or maybe it was just sweat. He couldn’t really tell. Not like he was going to walk up to the guy and smell him to make sure.

No, it was him who walked up to him, holding his backpack tight on his right shoulder as he took his steps, closer and closer to Cas with every one he took.

 

He stopped right in front of the table Cas was sat at, he was just in front of him, but he was looking somewhere else, he was looking at the girl at the other end of the room.

 

She was still in the same position as she was before, still reading the same comic book.

“Charlie!” he called, and the girl, Charlie, shot her head up.

 

Cas could almost feel the smile on the other guy’s face without even having to look at it. But he was. From this close he could see the color of his eyes, forest green like two big pools completely filled up with green and herbal tea instead of water mixed up with cheap chlorine in a strangely homogenous mix.

And his nose was covered up with small freckles making his face look like a whole universe, with freckles as distant stars, eyes as two big green planets and his smile as a single half moon.

 

Charlie, closed her book and grabbed her bag. Her comic still in hand. And raced up to the jock, running past Cas´table.

“You so have to read this one.” She said holding the book up, “It’s the best.”

Cas heard the other guy chuckle “That’s what you said with the last one you read.”

 

Cas felt like he really shouldn’t be there, he felt like he was invading their personal bubble just by sitting nearby and listening, and yeah, _maybe_ watching it all go by.

 

Charlie pushed her –who Cas assumed was her friend- sightly and sighed “I mean it this time!”

“Sure you do.”

She sighed again. “Anyway,” she said, “I have to go get something. Wait here,” she turned away to start walking before turning around again “Oh, and hold this.”

She gave her bag and comic book to her friend and walked out the library.

 

Just when the door closed behind her, making it all silent again, Charlie’s friend spoke.

“Do you mind?” he asked.

 

Cas didn’t know what he meant at first, _Do you mind stop staring like some kind of freak?_ , that seemed the most reasonable way to interpret his simple question, but he hadn’t spoke in a bitter tone so he might had meant it in another way, he might have meant something else.

And something else he meant.

 

Cas realized it finally when he pointed at the chair right in front of him.

He shook his head, “No, I don’t.”

 

He heard as he pulled the chair away to sit down, but wasn’t really looking at him now, he had returned to try and study.

“Who are you?”

 

Cas raised his head again then, “Excuse me?”

 

The green-eyed had crossed his arms over the table and his head was resting on them, “I’m Dean.” He said, smiling again. “Who are you?”

_Dean_

_His name was Dean._

 

Cas tried to remember everyone Anna had told him about, check if she ever told him about a Dean.

_Dean, Dean, Dean…_

_Winchester._

_Dean Winchester._

Dean Winchester, bad boy supreme Dean Winchester, heartbreaker Dean Winchester, football star Dean Winchester, everyone-wants-to-go-to-bed-with-me Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester.

 

“Castiel.” Came the reply, it was a brief one, just his first name, nothing more than what Dean needed to know about him.

 

And Dean was still smiling.

 

“What kind of name is Castiel?”

 

Cas tilted his head Well, mine.”

 

Just then the door opened widely again,

“You know, going on an adventure to find something, seemed way more entertaining in some books.” Charlie said.

 

Dean looked at her “Was your ring stolen, Gollum?”

 

She rolled her eyes, grinning “If by that you mean my laptop, then no, I have it.” She adjusted what must have been her laptop case bag on her shoulder “Oh! And Sam texted me, he says he’s home, so you don’t have to go pick him up.”

 

He nodded, and stood up, picking Charlie’s things up again and walking up to the door, next to her.

“Hey, Cas.” He said before getting out, “Great talk, buddy, I’ll see you around.”

Then the door finally closed.

And he was gone.

 

“That was Dean Winchester.”

If he weren’t used to her soundless entrances, he would have been taken aback by the fact that she had just appeared out of nowhere, but he knew his sister, and he was used to her.

“Anna.”

He turned around to face her. “Yes, I know.”

“Do you realize you just talked _with_ Dean Winchester?”

“Yes. So?”

She looked surprised, she was surprised, offended even. “Dean Winchester,” she repeated herself. “ _You_ had a conversation with _Dean Winchester_ ,” she looked up at the celling “that’s just glorious! Cas,-“

“How long have you been here, Anna?” He asked her.

Anna frowned, “Long enough.” She answered, Now, let’s go home, you won’t believe what just happened to me!”

 

 

 

//////////*//////////

 

 

 

He did believe her,

Some random jock had given her his number and was expecting her to call him. He wasn’t the first one to give his number to Anna, and probably not the last one either. But Anna said he was cute and that she was actually considering calling him, it would be the first time in forever she did, in fact, call someone.

 

So the next day when she saw him at school, she sprinted up to him, leaving Cas behind in the blink of an eye.

So he had no choice but to go get his books for next period from his locker.

 

It was just another ordinary day, in his ordinary school. He would probably encounter Balthazar on his way to his locker, and Hannah would probably join them at some point.

 

 

He met Balthazar on eight grade, Balthazar had been the new kid who had just moved from England then. And yes, everyone was quite amazed by the fact that they had a British kid in their class. So, Cas, being the only person not to ask him to say something just to admire his accent, was the one that Balthazar chose to befriend. Balthazar, reminded him of Anna, they both were confident open books. Although Balthazar recurred to sass and sarcasm at every chance he had and Anna on the other hand, found sarcasm quite annoying.

 

Hannah, on the other hand, she wasn’t that confident, they met when they were six, she had just fallen in the attempt of climbing a tree and had gotten some bruises and a black eye.

Cas had ran to help her then, trying to heal her bruises with a few bandaids he kept in his bag, but not doing much. Hannah didn’t leave his side for weeks after that. Every time they were together people stopped to ask if they were twins. Hannah always answered that they were, but Cas reassured them that they weren’t related, that they were just friends.

 

 

He did meet Balthazar on his way to his locker, though.

“Cas,” It was never _hello_ , it was always just the shortened version of his name everyone seemed to prefer. Balthazar never said hello to him, nor to anyone. “long time no see.”

Cas sighed “We saw yesterday.”

 

“Still a long time.”

 

Cas opened his locker, and managed to get his History book out without knocking the rest of his textbooks down. “It has literally been less than twenty hours, that’s not a long time, Balthazar.”

Balthazar sighed in defeat “Whatever.”

 

They had History together, along with a few more classes, so they always sat next to each other; Balthazar’s choice. It always had been like that.

At the very beginning Cas had been pissed at the fact that Balthazar never stopped talking, but he had learnt to ignore him past the years.

 

 

He saw Hannah at lunch the same day,

And that would be it for when talking about his friends.

Then there was Dean.

What was Dean for him?

He wasn’t exactly a friend; all the knowledge he had about him was that:

 

His full name was Dean Winchester,

He was in the football team,

He was in his same year,

He had gone out with the captain of the cheerleaders, Lisa Braeden,

Almost every girl totally wanted to sleep with him,

He was the typical narcissist jock,

Everyone knew who he was.

 

 

But that’s what Anna had told him. What he knew, himself, was:

_“I’m Dean”_

He was Dean,

_“What kind of name is Castiel?”_

He found Cas’ name odd,

He smiled, a lot,

His eyes were green,

He had freckles,

His hair was a few shades too dark to be considered fully blonde,

He had shown certain interest towards Cas, or at least he had been nice to him,

 

And Cas wanted to be his friend.


End file.
